


A Drift Can’t Sepárate a Family

by Orca478



Series: Diego & Shira [2]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Diego and Shira have had wonderful years together.They are now husband and wife, and they have two wonderful daughters. Shana, and Flora.But parenting is not easy, and while Diego is a cool father that knows his girls need their space. Shira’s past has led her to become a overprotective mother. Not wanting her kids to have her fate, specially Shana who is silver like her.But things get worst when the continents split, and the parents are separated from their daughters.Now the parents, along side Manny and Sid, must fight the sea and some pirates to return to their daughters, and Shira must finally embrace and face her past.
Relationships: Diego/Shira (Ice Age)
Series: Diego & Shira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807711
Kudos: 7





	1. The Overprotective Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel of Sabre Love In The Meltdown. This time we are taking Continental Drift, but with some twists.
> 
> This time it’s Shira the one getting the main role. But Diego is a huge part of this.

“MOMMY !”

Shira woke up with a yell.

She was home, she was safe, her family was safe.

“Shira What’s wrong ?”

She turned to her handsome husband, Diego.

“Another nightmare ?”

“Yeah, sorry honey, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s ok, it was about time to wake up anyway.”

She sighted and looked at the other side.

Wait a second.

Where are her daughters !

“Diego, where are the girls, tell me they are with Manny, please tell me they are with him, or Sid, I’ll take him.”

Diego rolled his eyes playfully.

Ever since Shana and Flora were born, Shira has been a very protective mother.

It was a rare turn. Usually is the Dad the one that is the overprotective one, and Diego was a protective dad, but he also knows his girls must live, so as long as they don’t do anything dangerous sor stupid, he’s fine with the, going out on their own.

Shira on the other hand, she is......extremely overprotecitve, and she freaks out when she doesn’t see them.

But he can understand, after what happened in her past, she is scared for them.

Specially Shana, as she was sliver like her, sadly some sabres still don’t accept the silver ones.

“I think they went to the falls.”

“THE FALLS !”

“Relax Shira, that’s where the young ones hang out. And they are together.”

That’s something that kept them easy. The fact the sisters almost always were together.

“Yeah and it’s also where they get their souls destroyed. Those two, I’m looking for them.”

“Woah woah, chill out. Go like this, and you and Shana are going to end fighting again.”

Flora wasn’t exactly the concern. She usually went to the falls to acompany her sister. She liked the village more, and to stick to their friends there and her family, she was specially close to her Uncle Manny.

Shana on the other hand, she wants to explore and go out, and it is her wish and Shira’s protectiveness that collided the most. Their last fight ended with them not talking to each other for a week.

He wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“You go get breakfast, and I’ll get them Ok ?”

“Fine, but make sure to tell them I’m not happy.”

“Come on Sis ! Faster !”

“Hey it’s not my fault you have Dad’s speed.”

Shana and Flora were racing, and Shana was winning.

Shana was a silver Sabre like her mother, but she has her father’s eyes. 

Flora was orange like her dad, but she has her mother’s eyes.

They also had a earring like Shira’s blue one, Shana’s is red, Flora’s is green.

“And victory is mine, sorry little sister !”

“4 minutes, that’s all the difference we have, 4 minutes.”

“I’m still the eldest.”

“And the one that gives Mom the most pain.”

The two turned to see their father.

“Hi Daddy !”

“Good morning girls, you forgot to say good morning.”

Diego only has three rules. Don’t do anything stupid, be back max two hours after sunset, and say good morning.

Considering all of the rules their mother has, they gladly took their father’s rules. They adore him anyway. 

“Sorry Dad.”

“Yeah we didn’t want to wake you and Mom up.”

“It’s fine, but speaking of your Mom.....she did freak out.

That caused two different reactions. A scared look from Flora, and a groan from Shana.

Unlike their father, who both girls saw equally as their hero and a great dad. Their opinion on their mother was different. Flora sees Shira exactly like she sees Diego. She adores her mother. Shana on the other hand, her relationship with her mother was strained by their constant fighting, now Shana loves her mother, there is no question about it. But she is easily annoyed by her and wishes she was different.

“I got her to calm down, but you two need to come with me.”

“What, are you serious dad, we were just going to the falls, nothing wrong with that.”

“And you know if you ask me, I’ll say yes. But don’t leave without your mother knowing, also. You two haven’t had breakfast right ?”

Their stomachs groaned.

“No.”

“Then come in, and then we’ll see what to do.”

“Please don’t eat me, no please, AAAAAAH!”

Manny just ignored the scream, his friends have to eat, there is nothing they can or should do.

But hearing the yell and the growl, he could tell it was a pissed of Shira. Which meant she and Shana fought again.

He loves his nieces, but he thinks the eldest should be a bit more easy on her mother, it wasn’t Shira’s fault that her past was so dark. She just wanted them safe. Then again, Shira should also let them live. 

If anyone tried hurting them. They would not only have to deal with the angry parents, but the angry uncle too. 

Manny shook his head and went to see how they were doing, and to check that Sid is still alive.

“Hey Manny.”

Manny groaned at that voice.

Ellie.

She is a female mamooth that made it no secret she loves Manny. Her affections and attempts got stronger after the meltdown, when Diego and Shira got together.

He won’t deny she is cute, but he can’t be with another female. He had his love and he is sticking for her. She was the love of his life, and he doesn’t know if he can love another.

He is happy with his friends and neices. Even if a part of his heart does want to try again.

“Hey Ellie.”

“What are you doing here so alone.”

“Just taking my morning walk. I am about to see my sabre friends and neices, see what problem Mom had with her eldest again.”

“Shira’s really overprotective right ?”

“You have no idea, but she’s a good mom. She loves them a lot, just like Diego does.”

“Oh there is no doubt about that, no one dares to mess with the kids in front of her.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you !”

Manny ran, ignoring Ellie’s calls.

“Well look who it is, my two escapees.”

Shira looked at her daughters.

“Sorry Mom.” Flora said.

Shana just groaned.

“What was that young lady ?”

Sight.

“I’m sorry mom, I won’t do it again.”

“Now that that’s done, let’s all have breakfast and.....”

“LOOK OUT !”

4 Yellow greenish figures and a purple one came out of knowhere, and they crashed into Shira.

Shana couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shira, are you ok ?” Diego asked his wife.

“Peachy, I know what we are having for lunch today.”

“Shira Wait !” Sid came in.

Sid gasped.

“Mom. Dad! And my uncle and little brother, it’s you !”

Sid ran to hug his family.

Diego and Shira just looked.

“Hey, What did I miss ?” Manny said as he came in.

“Sid just found his parents.”

“Really ?”

While the adults talked, Shana whispered to her sister.

“Hey Flora, Mom’s distracted, let’s go !”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Eat is we can go !”

“Shana, let’s just stay. Don’t fight Mom today.”

“I wouldn’t fight her if she accepted we have our own lifes.”

“She has her reasons. Look Sis, I’m not getting in trouble today, let’s just ask Dad to give us another hunting lesson and then go to the slides.”

Shana groaned, but she couldn’t be mad at her younger sister, she was her best friend. 

Besides she was right on one thing, the problem was herself and mom, she won’t drag her in this.

“Fine Sis, Ill go alone, you don’t deserve to be dragged into this. Tell Dad I love him.”

“And Mom.”

“Oh yeah, she too.”

Shana left after that.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”


	2. Breaking Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family breaks apart.
> 
> In more than one way.

“And that’s why we came, because Granny wanted to see her precious Grandson one last time before she.........meets the angles !”

“Oh I knew it, I knew I wasn’t abandoned.”

Manny, Diego, and Shira had a bad feeling, they could tell Sid was in for heartbreak.

“Now show her your cave and we will meet you there.”

Sid grabbed her Granny and took her home.

Just as they left. The other sloths celebrated.

“WOOOHOOOO, let’s go family.”

They tried getting in their log.

Tried was the key word.

Manny grabbed the log before they could get in, and threw it away.

Diego and Shira circled around the sloths.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Hehehe, easy kitty.” Sid’s mom tried.

That made it, if there is anything Shira hates, its being called kitty by anyone but Diego.

She jumped on her.

“You know as a mother, I’m deeply ashamed, I don’t get along with my eldest all the time, but I’ll be Dam before I even think of leaving her.”

The other sloths tried to get her, but Diego stopped them, Flora joined her father, ofended in her Uncle’s behalf.

Manny also joined the threatening.

“You really think, we would just stand there, and see how to hurt our friend ?”

“M....Mom, since when Sid has friends ! And why the hell are they a mammoth and sabres !”

“Easy boy, now gentleman and ladies, perhaps we can come to an agreement.”

“Nah, you wanted to leave our friend behind, just like you abandoned him as a child.” Diego said.

“I think some payback for Uncle Sid is in order.”

Ellie and other animals soon joined.

“Look at them, they have no shame !”

“Let’s shame them !”

“What kind of parents abandon their son, make them pay !”

Sid’s family shook and they were surrounded.

“This wasn’t part of the plan.”

Sid returned with Granny.

“Hey Mom, Dad, I’m.......”

Sid saw his parents, brother, and uncle tied to a tree.

“What happened ?”

He turned to his friends.

“Sid buddy, they......they weren’t here because they missed you, they wanted to make you take care of Granny.”

Sid was shocked but not surprised.

He glared at his family, fake family.

“So you did abandon me ! And you wanted to abandon Granny too ! Give me the bat.”

Crash and Eddie happily gave him the bat.

Sid went and had his revenge.

“Hit them !”

“In the face ! In the face !”

“Yeah Uncle Sid, do it !”

Shira glared at her daughter, she looked at Diego to see if he was going to discipline her but....

“Harder Sid, harder !”

Well, she supposed they do deserve it.

That was the moment she realized however, that only her youngest was here, the eldest was knowhere to be seen.

“Oh now you have done it you lady !”

Shana’s plan was simple, go to the falls and make friends.

But it seems today she has Uncle Sid’s luck.

She fell in the ice falls, and embarrassed herself.

Everyone laughed at her, except him.

“Hey, are you ok ?”

The Sabre asking her was Ralph.

He was one of the more popular boys, but he was also extremely nice. 

“Look, a silver freak !” One of the girls said.

“Hey ! Cut it out Liss, Orange or silver is fine.”

He looked at her.

“Don’t listen to them, the color defines no one.”

Shana found her self blushing at that.

“By the way, you only have one sister right ?”

“Yeah, why ?”

“Who’s that ?”

Shana turned around and glupped.

That’s not her sister, it’s her mother.

Shira was growling at her.

“Hehehe, hey Mom.”

“You and me, are going home, NOW !”

“But Mom....”

“NOT A WORD YOUNG LADY, I GAVE YOU ONE ORDER, AND GUESS WHAT I FIND, OH AND YOU ARE GROUDNDED BY THE WAY !”

Shana watched as almost everyone laughed at her.

Her mother has ruined her social life, again.

She walked away, not hearing the insults, or Ralph actually defending her and telling everyone to calm down.

“Where do you think you’re going ?”

“Away from you !”

Diego and his family arrived and groaned.

Shira And Shana were at it again.

“Did you have to embarrase me in front of everyone ?”

“You delibartly desobeyed me, I told you and your sister to go home and guess what, she was there, you weren’t.”

“YOU CAN’T CONTROL MY LIFE MOM !”

“I AM PROTECTING YOU, I KNOW HOW HARD ITS FOR SILVER SABRES, I JUST WANT YOU SAFE !”

That made Shana snap.

She hates being silver, and there is only one she can blame for that.

“WELL THAT IS YOUR FAULT, I WOULDN’T BE SILVER IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU ! I WISH DAD HAD GOTTEN A ORANGE SABRE, I WISH I HAD ANOTHER MOM, I HATE YOU !”

Everyone gasped at that.

Shira’s world came crashing.

Shana just walked away,

Diego went to his mate.

“SHANA APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW !”

He nuzzled Shira.

“She’s just mad honey, she didn’t mean it.”

Meanwhile Flora went and slapped her sister in the head.

“Ow !”

“What the hell is wrong with you !”

“Didn’t you see how she embarrassed me !”

“So ? You did something much worst, you told mom, THAT YOU HATED HER !”

Flora saw the horrifying realization that came to her sister’s face.

“You made Mom cry, it’s not her fault she and you are silver, which is nothing bad, say sorry now !”

The fight and comfort was stopped by a cracking sound.

A crack appeared in the ice. Separating the sisters from their parents and uncles.

“Eh Dad ?”

“Stay there Flora, I will check it out.”

Diego went to check, but suddenly, the ice broke.

“Ah !”

“Dad !”

“Flora !”

That made Shira and Shana snap.

They both went to the edges.

“Mom !”

“Girls stay there.”

Another crack, separating them more.

“What’s happening !” Sid yelled.

Diego and Shira tried jumping, but Manny stopped them.

“Guys wait !”

“Manny !”

“You wouldn’t have make it !”

The cracks got bigger. 

Diego and Shira looked at their daughters, they were terrified, and there was nothing to do.

Suddenly a giant wall came behind them.

“What’s happening !” Shana screamed.

Diego looked around.

“Listen you two, get to the land bridge, you will be safe there !”

“We’ll meet you there, go girls, now !”

“No Mom, Dad, we cant leave you !”

“We can’t do this alone !”

“You have each other ! You can do this.”

Manny looked at the horrified animals that saw what was happening, and saw Ellie.

“Ellie ! Take care of them until we return, please !”

“I will, don’t worry !”

That was the last thing they heard before the ice broke.

Diego, Shira, Manny, and Sid fell to the water.

They were lucky that they manage to get in top of a iceberg, but the current took them far from land.

Shira saw her daughters one last time.

“STICK TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, YOUR DAD AND I WILL FIND YOU !”


	3. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The herd is separated. And Shira and Shana are attacked by huge amounts of guilt.

Shana and Flora watched as their parents drifted away.

“Oh god, this is my fault !”

Flora looked at her older sister.

“What ?”

“If I hadn’t disobeyed Mom, if I had just listened to her, she wouldn’t have come here, Dad and the others wouldn’t have followed and we would have our parents here ! It’s my fault Flora. I told Mom that I hated her, I don’t hate her, I love her, she’s my Mom, and, oh god what have I done.”

“Shana, what you said to Mom was awful, but the rest is not your fault, we need to listen to them, they’ll be there waiting for us. We have to meet them.”

She saw her Sister was on the verge of breaking down.

“We only have each other now Sis, please try to focus.”

Shana sigted.

“All right.”

Diego and Shira tried turning the ice.

“Help us turn this !”

“Guys it’s useless. Even with our strength combined we can’t do anything against the current.” Manny said.

“He’s right love, this thing is two big for us.”

“I need to them back, my babies, they are alone, and....oh god, I shamed Shana, I wanted her to never be shamed and I did it myself, no wonder she hates me. I was the one that ,add her silver, if I was fucking normal then...”

“Shira we have been over this, you’re not weird, being silver is nothing weird. I love you the way you are, and so do the girls. I saw Shana’s face and she looked so guilty for what she said, she didn’t mean it, and she regrets it. You two will make up once we return.”

“Yeah don’t worry Shira, once you’re in a bad situation, there is a rainbow right around the corner, and everything is sunshine and happiness !”

thunder somos came in.

The 4 looked as they drifted to a storm.

“Sunshine And happiness right Sid !” Manny said.

Shana and Flora ran with their possum uncles and Ellie.

“Calm down girls, we will meet your parents soon, just stay with me and I’ll keep you safe.”

“That’s if I still have a mother after what I did.”

“Shana. Shira and I aren’t friends, everyone knows she is a private animal, but if I know anything, is that she loves you to death, she will always be your mother.”

“Stay looking at the horizon !”

“I can’t find the horizon !”

They were trapped in a storm.

Their iceberg flipped and flipped back, with a giant crab.

“HOLLY CRAB !”

The crab attacked Sid.

“Aaaaaaah!”

Sid ran in the iceberg but there wasn’t a lot of place to run.

The crab suddenly stopped atacking.

“What ?”

Sid saw they were falling on a giant wave.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.”

“If I die, find me a wife and tell her I love her !”

They managed to survive the wave, except for the crab.

“Well it can’t be any worst.”

“SID !”

Sid realized he jinxed them.

A tornado soon got them.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

They went to the sky and saw a rainbow.

“Hey there is a rainbow !”

When Shira woke up, she felt her husbands nuzzles.

“Shira, baby are you fine ?”

“I’m good. I’m good, just a mother that disappointed her daughter.”

She saw how they were getting farther from land.

“Now we are really far from the main land.”

“Yeah but we are together at least. We can get back if we work together.”

“You know, Sid’s actually right. We survived Soto, The Sea Monsters, the flood, and the strom. What else can hit us ?” Manny said.

His question was answered when a stick hit him and mumbling sounded.

“Hey shut up I’m trying to sleep !”

“GRANNY !” Sid yelled.

“The storm didn’t wake you up ?”

“Just what I needed right, an old lady.”

“Allright anyone that jinxes us again will get thrown overboard !”

Flora watched as her sister walked alone.

She tried talking to her, but she asked to be left alone.

“I’m worried for her Ms. Ellie.”

“She’s just guilty honey. As soon as you are reunited with your parents, she and Shira will make up.”

“I just can’t believe she said that, when we were kids she was Mommy’s girl. Why did they drift so much apart.”

“They just fought Flora. But their bond is still there, just be patient.”

Shana was on the verge of tears.

Her mother was always there for her, when she was a cub she was her best friend, Flora was more of Daddy’s little girl while she was her mother’s precious girl, anytime she had an issue she went to her, if she had nightmares she cuddled with her. The first time she tried making friends and was insulted because of her color. Her mother didn’t just comfort her, but chased the bullies away.

She wasn’t bad, she didn’t hate her, she is the best Mom she could ask for, and she repays her like this.

“I’m sorry Mommy, I am so sorry.”

“WERE DOES THIS OCEAN END !”

Diego was tired of only seeing water.

Shira was panting at his side, while Manny looked at the other side.

“Everyone look, a bird !”

“Ah Bird !”

“If there is birds, there is land !”

A ice berg came closer.

Diego got suspicious.

“I hear laughter.”

“It must be a cruise.” Sid said.

Suddenly chains came and attached the icebergs.

The ship came closer.

They saw many animals, including a seal, kangaroo, rabbit, and a female Sabre that had a resemblance to Shira.

Shira kept looking at her, and then she gasped.”

“Let me go !”

“Oh are you going to cry ? Is little Shira going to cry ? Jajajajaja, you foolish fool.”

“Please sister, I just wanted to go to the lake.”

“Well to bad you ran into me, now we can play !”

“Noooooo!”

She took steps back.

She knows that Sabre.

It’s Tara.

Her older sister.


	4. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd meets the pirates and Shira reunites with her bully sister.

What is she doing here ?

She’s suppose to be with her pack.

She stayed with their father while mom and I were chased away.

“Ahoy there.”

A ape interrupted her thoughts.

“This is not the place for animals like you, this waters are infested by pirates. Be glad we found first, right crew ?”

“ARRRR.”

“Captain Gutt, a pleasure.”

“What a handsome monkey.” Granny said.

“Look sir, we need to get back to the continent.”

“The continent, look mate, you’re better in the sea, trust me.”

“We have families there Captain.” Diego tried.

“Families, I’m sorry kitten, but there is now way back !”

“Yes there is, they just have to continue going straight, and go to switch back cove, and take the current back.”

Gutt grunted.

“Well thank you Mr. Flynn !”

He stepped on his flipped.

“OWWWW.”

“See, there is a way back !” Diego told her.

“There is no way back. The only way is here, and here, your ship is mine, BATTLE STATIONS !”

The kangaroo suddenly shot ice balls at them, knocking Manny out.

“MANNY !”

“Shira cut the ropes !”

She tried doing what her husband said but...

She was tackled.

“You seriously thought I didn’t recognize you ?”

Dam it.

“It’s been so long Sister, and now go night night.”

Everything went black.

When she woke up she was tied to a post.

“Hey honey, welcome to the party.”

She saw Diego tied at her side, Manny just bellow them, and Sid at the other side.

“Honey ? My freaky sister actually got married ? By a actually good looking male, did you brainwash him or something ?” Tara said as she came close.

“Hey get lost, she’s not a freak and.....wait a second, sister ?”

“Remeber That I told you that there was this kid that always bullied me before I lost my memory. Well I forgot to add the fact she is my sister.”

“Your own sister was Your greatest bully.”

“Wonder why I just called her the kid and no sister. She wasn’t like you and your brothers, who were extremely close. She and I couldn’t hate each other any more.”

She gave him a look to not mention Shana and Flora. She doesn’t want Tara learning of her daughters.

“Well the feeling is mutual Shira. You mother stealer.”

“I never stold Mom from you, she didn’t want me dead like the others !”

“And I was left motherless because of that.”

“I was left as an orphan, at least you had Dad.”

“Yeah because he was so good at parenting, he barley had time for me.”

“Which is more than what he had for me, he never saw me as his child.”

“Well that’s what you get from being a freak.”

“Hey don’t call my wife a freak.”

“Oh a protector, you know I can get Gutt to spare you, then I can show you what a real female can do.”

Gutt landed right in her side.

“Tara do you know the Sabres ?”

“Not the male, but I want to, the female I unfortunately know. Captain this is my freaky younger sister Shira.”

“Ah a family reunion ! Well as reunión as it can get, considering you two hate each other.”

“You’re right about that monkey.”

“Hey have more respect for my Captain.”

“And you have more respect for my husband, you are only seeing him as a toy.”

“Oh watch it little sis, or we are going to revive the past.”

“Why don’t you just release me, and we settle this ?”

“Oh look how scared I am, you want to fight me ? Fine, I always wanted to do this.”

“NO ONE IS FIGHTING !” Gutt screamed. “Flynn just cleaned the floor. Tara, stand down.”

“Yes Captain.”

“As for you two, well I’m giving you two choices, join me, or swim with the narwhals. Your fat friend was given the same choice.”

“Hey I’m not fat, I’m puffy.”

“I suggest you choose wisely. As for the sloths, I have no use for them, prepare the plank !”

Sid and Granny were thrown to the plank, to jump to their deaths.

“Oh look at those gold fish.”

Diego looked around.

“Manny, get us to that rope.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

Manny turned the log so that Diego could bite the rope.

The three managed to get free.

Gutt saw this.

“What, no ! Wrong choice my friends !”

Gutt attacked Manny and Diego. Shira tried getting Sid.

“Come on Sid !”

She was tackled again.

“So we are doing his Eh Sister.”

She doesn’t have a sister, she has two brothers.

“We’re not sisters !”

She pushed her away.

Their claws and fangs collided.

“You’re stronger, I’ll give you that.”

“Almost being killed by a flood and two sea monsters helps you get stronger.”

Also, motherhood, nothing is must dangerous than a mother, and she is getting back to her girls.

“Well being a pirate also helps.”

“Yeah I’m curios why are you here ?”

“Pack life was to boring for me, Gutt took me in.”

She tried slashing her sister, but Tara never expected Shira to get this strong, she avoided the swipe and slashed her eye.

“SHIRA WATCH OUT !”

Diego grabbed her before the log fell and opened the ship in half.

Her sister fell straight to the water.

The last thing that happened on the ship was Gutt glaring at them as they sank.

They managed to get in a small peace if ice and escape.

“We are going to die, what are we going to do !”

Gutt grabbed Flynn.

“You are a sea creature you idiot.”

“Oh, right as always sir.”

“Should I use the white Captain ?” Gupta asked.

“NO! Now swim you day ball.”

“But Captain, what about Tara ?”

“What about her, her famous freak sister defeated her, she’s useless now.”

“GUTT, FLYYN HELP !”

This was her end, she looses to her sister and she drowns.

Actually dying doesn’t seem that bad.

“Here, grab this.”

“Manny !”

She turned to see the mammoth, the sloths, and the Sabres, including her younger sister.

She rather die.

“Go away, I rather die !”

Manny grabbed her and brought her on the ice.

“You should have let her die.” Shira grumbled.

“Shira, She’s your sister.”

“I got no sister love, just my brothers that I need to return.”

Brothers ? She has new brothers, a handsome mate, what else does she have, kids ?

How much has Shira changed.

“So you’re stuck with us.”

“For now Sister, once we get out of this, I’m finishing all of our issues.”

“So be It.”

Diego, Manny, and Sid saw it clearly. This two have great issues.

But they knew who they would stand with, the member of their herd. If Tara thinks she can bully Shira, she is dead wrong.

Diego won’t allow his wife to suffer any longer.

“How do you think they are ?”

“Mom and Dad, their fine, they have gone threw worst.”

“I think this is worst than the meltdown Flora.”

“It depends how you look at it.”

“Sister I love you but sometime I can’t understand you.”

“Well I do take more after Dad and his strange frases, you take after Mom, and she never understands them.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She watched the sky.

“I miss you Mom, I missed you for a long time.”


	5. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd reaches Switchback cove, and Shira and Tara are still at odds. 
> 
> Meanwhile Shana and Flora try to manage the night without their parents.

Their ice block is now extremely small. 

"We will never make it back home in this thing." Diego said.

"I get you honey, specially since I have to touch my sister." 

"Hey I want your fur in mine less than you freak." 

"Still with the freak thing, its not going to work." 

"Well excuse me for pointing out what you are." 

"You know just because I'm silver doesn't mean I am a freak." 

"Sabers are orange Shira, it's unnatural !" 

"Well in my eyes, her fur is what makes her the most beautiful saber out there." 

The sisters turned to Diego. 

"What ?" 

"You heard me. The color thing is stupid, but Shira's fur is the most beautiful one, its one of the reasons I love her, but its not the main one. Ever since I met her she has been the best thing that happened to me, her personalty, how she is funny, but also brave, how her past is one that no one should face, but she tries her best, its one of the many things I love her. If you can't see that Tara, then you are the fool, not Shira." 

Tara was in shock a handsome male like Diego, could have that opinion of her sister. 

"You really think all of that Diego ?" 

"I do." 

She nuzzled him while pouring. 

"I love you softie." 

"I love you too Kitty." 

Sid started crying. 

"Quit crying you big baby !" Granny said.

"But that was so beautiful !" 

Tara looked at them and felt a pang of jealousy.

Shira always fell to her, except on their mother's love, and now, on getting a mate, he loves her. 

"Guys look !" Manny screamed. "LAND !" 

As soon as they got into land, Diego and Sid layed on the ground. 

"We can't rest guys, we need to build a raft." 

"Manny, as the father that is concerned for his daughters, I can say we need rest." 

ROAR !

"GET OFF OF ME FREAK !" 

The trio turned to see Shira pinning Tara.

"Hell no, I saw you trying to run." 

She looked at her husband and friends.

"Lets sent her adrift, that way she won¡t bother us." 

"NO WAT ! I KNOW HOW YOU CAN RETURN !" 

"Look at that." 

"Switchback cove, the way home." 

"Guess your sister isn't a liar." 

"Shut up Sid." 

"Eh guys, we might have a problem." 

"What is it Manny......oh no." 

The 4 saw Gutt and his pirate crew building another ship. 

"You wanted us to go greet them ?" Shira said to her sister.

"I didn't know they were there." 

"I take it back, she is a liar." Sid said. 

"Yeah that's my old family." 

Manny and Diego were thinking. 

"Manny, are you thinking off ?" 

"I think we are thinking of the same thing. We are taking that ship." 

"Jajajajajaja, pirating a boat from pirates." Tara laughed. 

"We are seriously outnumbered." Shira said. 

"Ooooooh, here comes Sid to the rescue !" 

Sid whistled. 

"You see, while I left to get food, I got friends !" 

The hyrax came into view.

Manny noticed they are the same as the ones that Gutt is forcing. 

"Sid, did you...." 

"Yes, they want revenge for their friends." 

"Sid, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's brilliant !" 

"I miss you Mom, you too Dad." 

"Ehem." 

She gasped and saw Ralph behind her. 

"Ralph ! eh I..." 

"Hello." 

"Hi....." 

"Listen, I came to say I am sorry. I heard about what happened to your parents ? How are you and your sister ?" 

"We.....we are handling it. Ok we are terrified. We have always been close. Well Flora most to Dad, while...I used to be very close to Mom, until I became a jerk." 

"Listen, the girls on the fall, they didn't have the right to say what they did. I want you to know that the rest of us aren't like that. Orange or silver makes no difference." 

"Thank you. Mom has always been scared about me being silver like her, she..." 

"Its ok. My mother told me about Shira's past before Diego found her. She has every right to be scared." 

"How does your Mom know mine ?" 

"They hunt together sometimes. When your Dad patrols the village with Manny." 

"Oh." 

"But you know something, I don't think you should be terrified. Everyone knows what Diego, Shira, Manny, and Sid did on the meltdown. Your parents will fight anything to get back to you two." 

Your parents will fight anything to get back to you two. 

Those words were stuck in her head. 

"Hey Sis, are you planning to sleep ?" 

"Sorry." 

"Are you thinking about Mom and Dad ?" 

"I'm thinking what I'm gonna say to Mom when she returns, I owe her the biggest apology in the world." 

"Seeing you two fight was hard for us, Dad and me hated it." 

"I'm sorry. Its my fault." 

"Why, why did you and Mom got in each other's throats ?" 

"I became a jerk, that's why. I searched for something for that I already had." 

She wanted a connection with someone, to be understood, but she already had it, it was the first eyes she saw. 

When Shana and Flora were cubs. Their thoughts on water were drastically different. 

Flora loves swimming, Shana was terrified of water. 

So one day, some of the bullies took that as a way to torment her. 

"Let me go !" She just went for a walk, while her Sister was swimming with their Dad. 

"Can't do kitty, its time for you to take a dive." 

"NOOO, please, I can't !" 

The young mammoth just held her above the lake. 

"What do you say guys, do we drop her ?" 

"YEAH !" 

Please !" 

"Ok !. One, two thr....." 

ROAR ! 

"AHHHHHH!" 

Shana closed her eyes and waited to be dropped.

"Stop shaking baby, I'm here." 

She looked at the voice.

"Mommy ?" 

"Its me." 

She began crying on her chest. 

"I was so scared Mommy !" 

"I know baby, but understand that I will never allow anything to happen to you." 

"Mommy, why does everyone hate me for my fur ?" 

"Because they are idiots. Your fur is beautiful, just like Daddy found me cute, someone will find you cute. Not everyone hates you honey. Daddy loves you, Flora loves you, Uncle Manny and Uncle Sid love you, and I....I adore you. I love you so much there is no way to describe it." 

"I love you too Mommy." 

Tara just glared at her cage. 

"Here, water." 

Her sister brought her some water.

"Take that away from me." 

"Fine, that's what I get from listening to Sid." 

"Wait !. I'l take it." 

Shira just gave it to her.

"Thank You." 

"I think what you really want too say, is drop dead." 

"You got that right. So how did you met him ?" 

"Who ?" 

"Diego." 

"When the ice melted in the continent, he found me. Took me with him, and when I got trapped in a cave, he risked drowning to get me out." 

"He must really love you." 

"He does." 

"Then why so desperate to go back ? You have him and your buddies, why not just stay here ?" 

"My daughters." 

"WHAT ?" 

"You heard me right, I have two daughters with Diego. Shana and Flora, and I'll be dam if I don't return to my girls. Because unlike our family. We are not divided, we are close, I love both of them to death and so does Diego." 

She started walking away.

"Also, unlike us, they are best friends, they are different colors but care about the other and have their backs. Unlike us, we are enemies after all, you left that very clear the moment I was chased out." 

"I was chased out too you know." 

She turned to her again.

"What ?" 

"Dad challenged Xcar for the leader ship of the tribe, after you and Mom left, he felt guilty about how he treated you, he had a feeling you were alive, so he wanted to get you back home. He was killed in the fight, and for being his daughter, I got banished, Gutt saved me, he killed Xcar. Tell me Shira, how are you going to defeat him ?" 

"Well he fought a pride, but he hasn't fought a herd."


	6. Get That Ship !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd has to get that ship to get home.

"So you all got the plan ?" Manny asked.

"Yes sir !" 

"Diego ?" 

"I free their friends." 

"Shira ?" 

"I stay vigilant for the pirates to take the bait." 

"Little guys ?" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" 

"I'll take it as a yes. Sid ?" 

"Sir, I will untie the ropes but not let the ship go until we are all in board." 

"Good. We are depending on you Sid." 

"I won't let you down." 

"Relax, It won't be hard now that we don't have to guard Shira's prick sister." Granny said.

"WHAT !" 

Shira saw that her sister had broken free, and its on her way to the ship.

"We need to move, now !" 

"Alright mates, time to go for revenge !" 

"Arrrrr." 

Gutt looked please at his crew.

"Captain, can I ask who are we getting revenge from ?" Raz asked.

"Of course Raz, my new first mate." 

Raz cheered.

"WHAT !" Squint yelled.

"With Tara proven how useless she is, Raz is taking the spot. Any questions Mr. Squint ?" 

"No sir." He mumbled. 

"Speaking off, Tara, in case she survived, is no longer welcomed here, she was defeated by a silver saber, off all animals, In fact let me make something very clear. Tara's sister, Shira, is mine !" 

"But, why her Captain, isn't the mammoth the one that destroyed our ship ?" 

"Oh he is going down too. But it is the shame of being defeated by a freak of nature, the knowledge a animal we mocked all the time got us to look like fools. The one thing I can't stand." 

What Gutt is not telling his crew. Is that before they got here. He got a prophecy, that a female silver saber of the western pack would be his downfall, it is why he went to their pack, and ended up getting Tara in the first place. He went to kill the silver one, but she was gone. He got her jealous sister, thinking it would help him and it just shamed him, he should have killed Tara long ago. Although she did have her uses.

Gutt can't admit he is scared of Shira, he can't. 

"Besides, she was the one that bited the rope, freeing the mammoth, I blame her. She's mine, the males, you can take." 

"ARRRRRR !" 

Tara listened to everything.

Shira was right, Gutt didn't care for her. She was useless to him.

He branded her as a traitor. If she goes back up there, she would die.

She is alone, she has no pack. no crew.....no one. 

"He faced a pack, but he never faced a herd." 

It was at this cold moment, she realized something.

Despite being the freak, the one everyone but their mother hated. Shira got the best. She has a mate, daughters, and friends that support her no matter what. 

She has nothing.

Shira won in the end. 

Gutt was preparing when he heard Sillas yell. 

"Captain, its the mammoth !" 

He looked and saw him. 

If he is here, so must be the silver one.

"Get your weapons mates !" 

Everyone got their weapons. 

"Not the spoon Flynn !" 

They all charged at him.

Until they realized he was just a bait. 

"WHAT ?" 

"They got the bait !" Manny yelled. 

"We need to go !" Shira said. 

Diego ran and freed the Hyrax, while Sid got the ropes.

Or he had them until....

"A berry !" 

"Sid no ! That's a lotus berry, it will paralyze you !" 

"Oh please, I know my berries." 

Shira ran to her husband and friends. 

She has to go, she has to see her girls.

She has to apologize to Shana, she can't live with herself like this.

She ran until she noticed...

"Tara ?" 

She was just sitting there. 

"You were right, he didn't care for me." 

She stop to look at her. 

"You won in the end." 

"What ?" 

"Shira......just get out of here. I don't know why, but Gutt is after you." 

"Oh that's because we destroyed..."

"No. He wants you specifically. I have no idea why, but someway you scare Gutt. You need to go !" 

"Tara...." 

"Go! Your daughters need you." 

"Then come with us !" 

Tara looked at her. 

"I know we don't have a remotely good history. But we can change it ! if I have learned anything from joining Diego, is that everyone can change. Diego had a good relationship with his brothers, and Shana and Flora love each other very much. What's stopping us to get there ? If we try we maybe can do it." 

"After everything, you want to give me a chance ?" 

"I screwed up many times. I screwed up with my eldest and I will do anything to get a second chance, I screwed up with Diego when we first met and look at us. I can give us a chance, but you have to want it too." 

Tara thought about it.

How things would have been different, if she has just been nice to her sister. 

They were different colors, but they had the same blood. 

She is the only family she has left, if she wants to honor their mother, she has to make the right choice.

"Alright, let's go." 

"One thing Sid, you couldn't do one thing !" 

Sid was paralyzed from eating the berry.

He made signals with his eyes.

Diego looked at where he was pointing.

"Oh !" 

"What are you boys doing ?" Shira asked.

"What's your sister doing here ?" 

"She's with us now." 

"And we have to go buddy, Gutt here wants Shira for some reason." 

That got him moving. 

"Let's go !" 

They started running towards the ship.

Manny threw Sid at it, but he fell.

"Sid !" 

Sid was floting in a ice block.

"I'm coming Sid !" 

Manny and Diego got in the ice block.

"You two get on the ship !" 

"Got it !" 

Gutt saw this and whistled for the narwals to take them out.

However, all they did was push the ice block to a ice ramp, where Diego, Manny, Sid, and Granny were brought to the ship.

"SHIRA ! GET IN HERE NOW !" 

Shira ran with her sister.

"He's gaining into us !" 

Tara knows she has no choice. 

"I'll keep him, you go !" 

"What, no !" 

"Its the only way." 

"But you're my sister !" 

"But you have your mate, and your daughters, and your friends all waiting for you. I just have you." 

"Tara, you'll die !" 

"I would pay for my mistakes then right. Mom would be so proud of you, continue making her proud." 

Tara stopped running.

Shira stood in front of her.

"Go now !" 

"I..." 

For the first time in their life, Tara nuzzled her sister.

"Go Shira, go. Continue living your life. Go back to your daughters." 

"But..." 

"Make things right with your eldest, don't let what happened to us, happen to you." 

Shira knows she has no option.

"Despite everything, I love you sister." 

"I....I love you too." 

After a second and final nuzzle, Shira ran.

Tara then tackled Gutt.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tara ?" 

"I'm doing the right thing for once in my life." 

"Well it will be the last thing you do." 

He grabbed her by the neck.

"Goodbye tiger." 

"I don't get it, why does Shira scare you so much ?" 

Gutt stayed silent.

"Oh, I get it, a pirate is scared of someone destined to defeat him, she is destined to bring you down. That's my sister." 

Gutt growled.

"Well lets remind your sister why I'm called Gutt." 

"Do it, make me the motivator for her to defeat you." 

Gutt samshed her spine in the floor. Tara went limp.

"Goodbye, Tara." 

He threw her dying body to the ocean, where she drowned.

"NOOOOO !" 

He looked at Shira, who was in the boat already. 

"I killed your pack, I killed your father, I killed your mother, and now I killed your sister. Your next Shira." 

Shira cried on Diego's chest.

"I just manage to reconcile with her, I lost her so fast." 

"I'm so sorry love." He remembers how he felt when his brother died, and they had no regrets in their relationship.

Shira cried, and cried, until she spoke a single phrase.

"I swear I will keep my promise, I will make things good with Shana once again, I won't loose my daughter too. For my family, and for you, Sister."


	7. Battle in the Land Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shira, Diego, Manny, and Sid must fight the pirates one last time to save Shana and Flora, as well as the other animals.

“I can’t believe she’s actually gone. After I manage to get her to be a true sister, we agreed to try again and them this happened.”

“Shira, I’m so sorry. Trust me I have been there, but Tara wanted you to stay strong. To get back with Shana and Flora, let’s honor her wish.”

Shira nodded at her husband.

“This doesn’t make any sense, did you and Gutt ever met before this ?” Manny asked.

“No.”

“Then why does he want you specifically ?”

“It probably has to do with the Acient Prohecy.”

They turned to Granny.

“What ?”

“Back when Sidney here was just a baby. There was the legend of the ape pirate, Captain Gutt, he got what he wanted, and no one stopped him. Mammoths, sabers, sloths, And every other creature fell at his feet. But one day, in the Acient caves of the north, Gutt saw something that horrified him. His end. He was destined to fall in battle. The prohecy said that the one destined to defeat him, was a female silver saber from the western pack.”

“That was my pack.”

“Gutt went in search for the female, she must be only a cub at the time, killed every saber, except for the one he was looking for, she was gone. Now seeing that Tara must have told the ape of Shira, it has to be her the one of the prophecy.”

“Granny, how long have you known this and don’t you think it was important to tell us before ?” Diego asked loudly.

“Nah ! It’s probably fake. Those stories of the caves are crazy. There was one that a mammoth, a saber, and a sloth would team up to safe a human baby from the saber’s evil pack, ridiculous.”

That didn’t make it ridiculous. It made it clear it was true.

“Me, defeat Gutt ? Yeah right, you all heard that he murdered my pack. He killed my father instead of Xcar, he killed my mother instead of my own pack, and he killed my sister right I’m front of me, all of them stronger than me.”

“I believe you can do it Shira !”

“Sid. I’m the runt of the pack, there is no way I can stand up to a ape that the strongest fighters of my former pack could. I’m 100% doomed. Gutt took everything from me, he just has to take my life.”

“But he also gave you everything.”

They all looked at Sid.

“What Gutt did was awful. But hey, if it wasn’t for that, you would have never met your possum mother, you wouldn’t have your brothers growing up. Because of that, you met Manny, ,me, and Diego, the love of your life, and because of that, and surviving the meltdown offcourse, you had Shana and Flora. The past doesn’t always have the happiest beggining, but it’s the path you choose the thing that really matters.”

The three were shocked at what Sid.

“Sid, have I told you that sometimes. You actually have this super wise moments.” Manny said. “Because that was one of them.”

“Honey, he’s right, before Tara died, she told you to use what you gained as a way to defeat Gutt. Her sacrifice was meant to be the trigger. You can do this, and we will be with you.”

“Oh yeah, we aren’t letting you kick some monkey butt alone.”

“We’re with the hero until the end !”

Shira looked at her husband and friends.

“Allright, let’s do this. For Shana and Flora !”

“For Shana and Flora !”

“And for you, sister.”

“Look girls, we are almost to the land bridge !” Ellie said.

Shana and Flora looked at her.

“Thank you Ms. Ellie, for taking care of us.”

“It’s nothing. I won’t allow to girls without care because a strange circumstance got their parents away. In fact I bet they are waiting for you right now.”

“I hope so. Uncle Manny will be so Thank full for you.” Flora said. 

Shana tried to look ahead, if she could see their mother.

But what she saw horrified her.

“Oh no !”

She ran ahead.

“Shana wait !”

Flora followed her sister, and then saw it.

“No !”

“The land bridge.....is gone !”

The Herd arrived to the continent, to pure destruction.

Diego And Shira watched horrified.

“SHANA, FLORA !”

Then they saw it.

“No, the land bridge, it’s gone.” Manny said horrified.

“But that means.”

“Sid.”

“NO, THEY HAVE TO BE HERE, THEY HAVE TOO. SHANA, FLORA !”

Diego joined his wife in screaming their daughters’ names.

“SHANA, FLORA, ITS US !”

Nothing.

“No.”

“Please, we are here. I have to say sorry.”

Nothing.

Manny and Sid were horrified of the apearent fate of their nieces. Even Granny was horrified.

“Mom !”

“Wait, Diego did you hear it ?”

“Shira I....”

“Shhhs, Listen !”

.........

“MOM !”

“That’s Shana !”

“We’re coming, Shana, hang on !”

“Mommy, Daddy !”

They saw her shape.

“Shana !”

“Jajajajaja.”

Then they saw him.

“Welcome back Mommy and Daddy, we missed you.” Gutt said.

On his other arm. Was Flora.

“DAD, MOM !”

“Shut up brats, this is between your parents and I. Oh and we have gift for the Mammoth as a well.”

Then they saw the crew tying up Ellie.

“Ellie !” Manny screamed.

“I’m Allright Manny.”

The rest of the animals were tied up as well.

“Such many lives I can take. I would love too. But I am feeling generous today. I can only take one.”

He looked at Shira.

“Give yourself up, and I’ll let the girls go.”

There is no question about it.

“Fine.”

“Shira no !”

“It’s the only way Diego. Take care of them.”

The crew got a branch as a bridge.

She walked and stood face to face with Gutt.

“Allright, let them go.”

“Hmmmm. I don’t think so, if they are anything like Tara and you, they are bound to give me trouble.”

“Nooo!”

“I warned you.”

He grabbed Shana tighter.

“Say hi to your Aunt Tara for mAAAAAAAA!”

With the grip on her loosen, Flora bit Gutt in the leg. Shana managed to get free.

“Dad always said, use any distraction.”

“That’s my girl !”

Diego jumped from the ship, and tackled Gutt.

Flora was free as well.

“To the ship, your Mom and I will take care of this.”

“But...”

“Listen to your father, go !”

Manny crossed the bridge to help his friends fight.

“Let’s do This !”

“What are you doing fools ? FIGHT THEM !” Gutt screamed to his crew.

“ARRRRRR!”

The crew ran to fight the Herd.

“Ahhhhh!” Sid screamed as he and Granny launched themselves to,the fight, and bounced in Flynn’s stomach.

“Jajajajaja.” Flynn and Gupta laughed as they chased them.

Sid and Granny reached the end of the ship.

“You two have nowhere to go !”

Sid got ready to fight.

“Precious !”

“Enough with the precious thing.”

Sid failed to noticed the giant whale coming out of the water, and why did Gupta and Flynn went running.

“I guess we show th.....that’s your pet !” Sid yelled.

Precious swallowed Granny.

“Come here Sidney, he have to save your family.”

Manny fought Raz, Diego fought Gutt, and Shira fought Borris and Flynn.

“Bulls eye !” Gupta screamed a Sillas threw him to the Herd. But before that happened. Ellie got free and grabbed him.

“Piracy is not good.”

“Hey, leave my crewmates alone, you fat Mammoth !” Squint yelled.

Manny just step in top of him.

“Hey Ellie is not fat, she’s beautifull !”

Ellie blushed at that.

“Hey, aren’t we fighting ?” Raz said.

“Sorry. Is the bunny ?”

“No sweat. I wanted to do that for a while.”

She kicked him to the other ship, with Ellie following him, then Diego and Shira.

The crew cornered them.

Sid came out of the blowhole. 

“Oh no, we have problems Captain Granny !”

“You heard him Precious, faster !”

Sid took a breath as Precious dived.

Gutt smiled as the Herd was cornered.

“Game over.”

Then the giant whale came out.

“Are you kidding me !”

Sid came out of the blowhole.

“Fire in the hole !”

Precious shot water blasts at the pirates.

Gutt managed to dodge, but the rest where hit with such force, that they fell unconscious to,the sea and drowned.

All except Flynn.

“I’m free ! I am free from the pirate life ! I can be the seal Mommy wanted me to be, thank you Ms. Whale !” 

Flynn swam to enjoy his freedom.

“Hi Diego !”

“Sid ?”

“Mom, Dad, help !”

They turned to see Flora trapped by Gutt.

“Payback time sabers !”

“FLORA !”

A grey flash jumped to the tree.

“I got this Mom and Dad.”

“Shana, it’s to dangerous !”

“No when your Mom taught you how to be a possum !”

Shana grabbed the vine, and swinged herself to hit Gutt and save her sister.

“She did it.”

“My girl has grown up.”

Diego and Shira ran to their daughters.

“Thanks Sis.”

“Anytime Sis.”

The wall got closer.

“Come on, let’s go. Dad and I are behind you.”

Gutt appeared and grabbed Shira.

“No, I’ll stay with Mom !”

“SHIRA !”

“MOM !”

“AAAAAH !” The females that mocked Shana screamed, and the wall got closer, and it made a ramp come out of the sea.

The ramp took the peace of ice where Shira and Gutt where,

“WOAAAA!”

“NOOOOO!”

“Jajajajaja, there is no where to run Shira !”


	8. Family Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shira must defeat Gutt to reunite with her family.

"There is no way out Shira !" 

Gutt threw her to the other side of the ice chunk.

They started sliding threw the ramp. 

"Let's finish this kitty." 

"No one, except my family, calls me Kitty !" 

Gutt tried to grab Shira, but she dodged. 

"You don't have the element of surprise here Gutt !" 

"I don't need the element of surprise to crush you !" 

"Why do you want me dead so bad, for a stupid prophecy." 

Gutt roared and grabbed her from the neck. 

"I am not taking risks, I am ending you, and just to be sure, your silver daughter will meet you in hell soon !" 

That did it. 

Shira can be mocked and insulted, she has taken it all her life. But NO ONE messes with her family.

She roared and clawed his eye.

"AAAAH !" 

He let her go and she pounced him, biting his neck.

Gutt chocked a bit, but then he kicked her away. 

"You should have known, no one messes with a mother, NO ONE !" 

She tried bitting him again, but he jumped in a lane. 

Using his ape skills, Gutt used the trees to kick Shira. 

She noticed that they are almost at the end of the ramp. 

"Time to end this freak, you should have thought before messing with the Master of the Seas." 

She was cornered. 

Unless.

"You know, I am tired of being called a freak, I'm different, so what ?" 

She dodged his swing. 

"I am a silver saber, that's who I am." 

She clawed his other eye. 

"I am the saber that crew up with possums." 

She bit his arm. 

"I am the saber that fell in love with another that traveled with a mammoth and sloth, and got saved and welcomed by them." 

She hit his face.

"I am the lucky saber with the best mate, the best friends, and the best daughters I could ask for !" 

She made him loose his balance.

"I am the silver saber, that will defeat you !" 

"SHUT UP !" 

He went towards her, but her claws had blind him. 

She took a big jump, and landed on the tip of the ice chunk, making him fly. 

She grabbed his weapon. 

THIS IS FOR TARA !" 

She hit him hard, and send him flying to the other side of the ramp.

She noticed she was about to fall into a wall, until a whale jumped in.

"Hi Shira !" Sid sad. 

The whale grabbed her with her mouth. 

"So this is precious, wow." 

Gutt got to the surface.

He can't believe it, he killed her pack, but she, the runt, the freak, defeats him ! 

"Oooooo Captain Gutt !" 

He looked at the voice, and saw the most beautiful ape he had ever seen.

"That's me !" He swam to her. 

"Let's rule the seas together !" 

"Aye aye." 

But when he got close, the female revealed itself to be a siren.

"WHAT !" 

The siren just grabbed him, and started eating him, its colleagues joined it on the feast.

Captain Gutt died just like the prophecy sad, his doom was caused by a runt silver saber. 

Diego, Shana, and Flora all looked for Shira.

"Daddy, do you..." 

"No Flora, your Mom will be back." 

Shana looked more until she saw a whale, and...

"MOM !" 

Shira was in top of precious, many cheered when she appeared.

"I guess the prophecies are true."

She jumped of the whale and went to her family.

Shana was the first to greet her.

"Mommy ! I was so scared, I...." 

"Its ok baby, Mom is here." 

"Mommy !" Flora nuzzled her- 

Diego joined the embrace. 

"See girls, your Dad and I will never leave you." 

"Never." Diego said. 

"WOAAAAAH !" Sid yelled as he was ejected from the whale, he landed in his two feet. 

"Hey, I am sure luck OOOF !" He said when Granny landed in top of him. 

Diego helped her get off. 

"Sid, I say this with complete honesty, you are a hero." 

"Really ?" 

"Really." 

Sid smiled at the thought. 

"You to Granny." Manny said. "Welcome to our Herd." 

"Thanks Puffy !" 

"Yes, finally !" 

Manny then looked at Ellie. 

Maybe, maybe it's time for him to move on, to try again. His mate would want him to be happy. 

Shira just defeated her past, he can defeat his too. 

"Hey Ellie." 

"Hey Manny." 

"Thank you for taking care of my nieces." 

"It was no problem, they are sweet girls." 

"Yeah they are. Hey, I was wondering, would you like to hang out with me, alone ?" 

"Manny ! I would love to." 

"Great." 

The sabers and Sid watched as their friend finally conquered his fear and moved on. 

"Its time to move on from the past."Shira said. "That means we need a new home." 

She looked at her husband, who nodded. Manny and Sid agreed too.

Everyone wondered where they were going when.

"OMG ! WE FORGOT SID'S PARENTS, UNCLE, AND BROTHER !" Flora yelled. 

Granny laughed loudly. 

"Finally, my stupid son and his family deserve it for abandoning my precious Sidney." 

"Sid, Sid honey are you here ? Help Mama please,SID !" 

Sids' family where floating in the tree they were tied too.

"Well at least we got free from the vines, it can't get worst." Sid's brother said.

Narwhals came out of the water. 

"WHY DID YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH !" 

"AAAAAAAH !" 

Shana paced as she waited for her mother. 

She asked to talk to her, alone. 

"Allright Shana, I am here." Shira said when she came to her.

She was caught by surprise when her daughter nuzzled her. 

"Mommy, I am so sorry, for the fights, for disobeying, for telling you that I hate you, I don't hate you, I love you, you are the best mother I could ask for !" 

Shira just nuzzled her back. 

"Its ok Baby, I know, I forgive you." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

She looked at Shana's face. 

"I am also very sorry." 

"Wait what ?" 

"You and Flora are growing up. I had a hard time accepting it, but I must let you two live your life. I was stuck in my past, that I never saw the future. So Shana, when we get to the island, I want you and Flora to have fun, enjoy the place, just be yourself, I know there will be animals that will love to be with you. Just follow your father's rule, two hours after sunset." 

"Can we have 30 minutes more ?" 

"If I make it a full more hour then you will be right on time, deal ?" 

"Deal. Mom ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Who is Tara ?, you mentioned her when we left." 

"Tara is my older sister. I never told you about her because we didn't have a good relationship, but then we reunited. She worked for Gutt, but he left her, she and I talked and finally patched things up.....she sacrificed herself so Dad and I could return." 

"Oh." 

"She would have loved you both,"

"I'm sorry Mom." 

"It's fine, I got to reconcile with her. It gave me closure to the past, now let's look at the future." 

"To the future." 

In the morning, everyone saw the arrival to the island. 

"This place is beautiful." Flora said. 

"It's amazing !" Shana said. 

"Its where we are staring our new lifes girls, together. Right Kitty ?" 

"There is nothing I would love more Softie." 

Shira, Diego, Shana, Flora, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie all watched as they reached the island,going to the future.

It is perfect. 

No matter what, this Herd will never be separated. 

Because they are a family. A true big loving family.


End file.
